


Pokemon! Ayumu Catches Them All!

by aSaMiKaKu



Category: Perfect Dream Project, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ayumu Catches Them All!, Crossover, PERFECT Dream Project - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSaMiKaKu/pseuds/aSaMiKaKu
Summary: Ayumu likes Pokemon, so why not?





	Pokemon! Ayumu Catches Them All!

Ayumu is sleeping in bed. In her dream, she wakes up from bed, then she realizes that she was going on an adventure to catch some Pokemon! So, she saw a Pikachu, then she catches it, "I CAUGHT A POKEMON!!", she cried out. She started battling trainers and gym leaders until she can reach the Pokemon league. She battled the elite four and champion, she was the Pokemon champion. When it was morning time, she told the girls that she had the best dream ever! So she tries to find some Pokemon, "Pokemon don't exist, Ayumu.", Karin told her. "No! There should be some!", Ayumu responded. She could not find any Pokemon. She was wailing with sadness because she could not find any. Then she saw an animal, she thought it was a Pokemon, so she grabbed it, and put it in her bag. "Yeah! I caught a Pokemon, my dream is starting to come true!", Ayumu yelled out. "That was actually a cat.", Kasumi told her. "Animals are Pokemon!", the reddish-pinkish-haired girl said. The end.


End file.
